


Soft Smile, Wicked Heart

by Lionwingz



Series: things aren’t always what they seem [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Gaslighting, Hurt No Comfort, I should note these are alternate versions, M/M, like ones from the World dvz Yuusuke came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionwingz/pseuds/Lionwingz
Summary: An awful possibility for an evil Onodera Yuusuke with a kind smile
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Onodera Yuusuke
Series: things aren’t always what they seem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198802
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Soft Smile, Wicked Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone else after the specials: *fix-it and ignorance*  
> Me: how awful could AR Onodera get?

Tsukasa is putty in Yuusuke’s hands. It’s a heady feeling, taken years of work, but the Great Leader of the entire World is…  _ his _ . His to play with, order, abuse. And Tsukasa hates himself and loves Yuusuke enough that he won’t care, won’t fight back, and, most importantly, won’t escape.

He’d realized as soon as he caught the other’s attention, long ago. Tsukasa is desperate for someone kind, someone good. Yuusuke’s had that part of him burned away, but he knows how to act the part. And Tsukasa is gullible, too, when it comes to that which he considers good. It was so easy to make it seem like it was Tsukasa’s choice, not the other way around. Smiling like an idiot, letting Tsukasa examine him.

It had almost made Yuusuke want to become the illusion.

Almost.

But why settle? Why settle for being the Great Leader’s boy toy when he had a plan to switch their roles.

It started simply enough. He turned Tsukasa’s sister against him, made her resentful and angry. When she tried to kill him, Yuusuke stopped her with a blow that “wasn’t supposed to kill her. Tsukasa I’m so sorry. Are you alright? For your own sister to…”

He killed Tsukasa’s other piece of arm candy. Made it look like suicide. Tsukasa broke apart then, feeling like a failure. He just wanted to find something, something good within the subjugation of his world.

Yuusuke nodded, saying he understands. He wants to help, after all. That’s why he went peacefully when Tsukasa came for him, as though he hadn’t noticed the way the Great Leader had looked at him from the moment he kept a group of children from being crushed by a Dai-Shocker parade.

(Yuusuke might not be a good person, but he’s hardly heartless.)

The other Dai-Shocker uppers still didn’t see him, at least. So if nothing else, Yuusuke had a chance.

He took it. Over and over. Until Tsukasa was isolated at the top, and this isn’t what he wanted, he says quietly.

Yuusuke moved further in. Oh he understands, Tsukasa. Let him help. He’ll communicate his wishes, make things better. “I’ll stay by your side as long as I can help.”

He’s lonely, he’s guilty. He does whatever Yuusuke says and it’s beautiful. All because Yuusuke had carefully kept his attention. All because Yuusuke has a soft face, a kind smile, and enough morals to not let children die.

And as time moves on, Tsukasa loses his will even more. He stops questioning, even when Yuusuke doesn’t punish him for it. He lets himself be used in every way.

In the shadows, Onodera Yuusuke rules the world.

In the shadows, he has the Great Leader, who was once so powerful, with an invisible rope tying him to Yuusuke when he is forced to make decisions for himself.

And in the bedroom… Tsukasa is not  _ forced _ to pretend to lead.

He is Yuusuke’s. He is happy that way.

And Yuusuke is happy that way, too.


End file.
